Zutto
by RikkuxStarr
Summary: (Sequel to 'I can hear you') AU! What happens when you put two mysterious halves together? You transport back to Spira, that's what! Why is the Chrono Cross party back, and why doesn't anybody remember them? (FFX, maybe FFX-2 and Chrono Cross spoils)
1. How it Began, Again

**__**

Serge awoke from his dream in the land of Spira, still confused if it was real or not.

He traveled far and wide to seek answers of where he was.

Who he was.

He tried to find true love.

He sought for the answers, but found no solutions.

Our story leaves off, after a truth-telling kiss…


	2. The Mysterious Elements

**Chapter 1: The Mysterious Elements**

****

**"I'm-heh heh-sorry, Kid," Kid's face was now flushed with a ruby red hue.**

"Well…don't let it happen again!" From the corner of my eye, I could see Orlha and Glenn giving me 'aw' looks and giggles.

_I guess they thought that was funny! Ha! I'll show them something funny!_

I sighed and sat down.

_Oh well. Kid will get over it._

**Next to me were the glowing spheres Orlha and Glenn were holding before.**

"What are those?" I blurted out and pointed to the shiny orbs. Orlha and Glenn stopped and turned to me.

"They're new elements we received in the mail," Glenn looked to me with a charming smile, only to Orlha that is.

"Yeah! They're cool!" Orlha ran over and picked up the one that corresponded with her innate, blue.

"Serge, we also got one," Kid held a sphere that had a yin-yang design. One side white, the other red. Two dots lay in the colors, each black.

"Why'd they get their own?!" I whined.

_I'd have to admit, sharing with Kid sometimes can be a hassle. She can be a bit selfish too._

**Kid shot me a nasty look.**

"Ta let ya know, they were in separate pieces," Kid placed her hands on both sides of the sphere and broke it apart. Angrily, she threw the white half at me, "Happy now?"

"I wonder why you guys have halves, while we have wholes," Glenn pondered as he took a place next to me in a thinking position.

"I dunno, I just put them tagether when I pulled 'em out while you were snoozin'!" Kid explained as she sat on the other side of me.

"Well…why don't we just put them together again, and figure it out later?" I tried getting out of the subject. Kid finally gave in as she held out her piece.

"A'ight, mate," Just as I held up my part, Orlha giggled.

"Aw! So cute and romantic!" Orlha's face was a light pink.

"Shaddup!" Kid and I both yelled at the same time, both with scowls on our faces. After a minute, Kid and I looked to each other and raised each piece. Closer and closer they became. When they met, the black speckles began to glow. Kid's eyes became wide.

"What's happenin'?" Soon after, Orlha and Glenn were in front of us, mesmerized by the light.

"I'm no so s-" Before I could finish, the orb shined a piercing white and everything began to be absorbed into it, as if it were an Ultra Nova element.

_Which that also included us getting sucked in. It wasn't a pleasant sight, and I knew this isn't going to be good._


	3. Nadinh uv dra AlBhed

**Chapter 2: Nadinh uv dra Al-Bhed**

****

**I awoke, being surrounded by water. I was on a small island-looking thing. The sky was dark.**

_No…not again. Where is everyone? It reminded me of my dream, only it was less wet and now it was silent. It looked like time stood still._

**In the distance, I could see a building. I swam ahead, and walked up a pair of steps, to realize I had to swim again. Instantly, I leapt into the water and headed for a large hole in the wall.**

_Finally, I can get out of this water and find everyone._

**A short flight of stairs led me to a giant room with six statues, three to each side. Clenching my arms, I walked on.**

"Cold," I shivered. In front of me was a large door, "I can feel heat coming from in there!" Instantly, I shoved through the door, only to find a group of alchemists and people with native tongues. My eyes sprang open.

_Great, more trouble._

One person came up to me.

_It seemed as though they were the leader._

"Fru yna oui?!" The voice seemed somewhat familiar.

_I could tell the voice was feminine. It was squeaky, yet serious._

**"Excuse me? I don't un-" One of the goons placed a gun to my chest, "I-come-in-peace!"**

"Fyed!" The leader yelled.

"Fryd ev ra'c y _fiend_?"

_Fiend? Who says I'm bad?_

**"I'm a good guy!" The leader snapped her fingers and her henchman lowered his gun. I looked up to his goggled eyes with a hint of fear. His potent fist came up to my check, knocking me out, cold.**

_The language they were speaking reminded me of my dream. I remember when Glenn, Orlha and I were on the ship and Rikku and Brother were yelling at each other… Rikku! That's it! That was her!_

**I woke up to a familiar pair of green eyes in my face.**

"Ah!" She jumped back, "Rikku, you scared me!" She shot up and got into a fighting stance. Her eyes were huge.

"How'd you know my name?!"

"Rikku, it's me, Serge," I stood up, "Remember?" Rikku shook her head.

"Sorry, but I don't remember you," She walked over to the rusty rail on the ship, "So you say your name's Serge?" I nodded.

"Yeah, you, me, Orlha, Glenn, Strife, Zeal and Yuna. All of us went on a big search, er… something together,"

"Are you sure we didn't hit you too hard?" Her swirled eyes showed no sign of fear. I nodded.

_Maybe it was just a dream…_

**"You sure you don't know who I am?" I asked as I also leaned on the rail. She nodded.**

"Yeah, but I wish I did" Rikku looked to me with a smile, "You're kinda cute," My eyes looked shocked, then softened up.

_No one's ever said anything like that to me but Kid…only in my dream, heh._

**Rapidly, Rikku shot her eyes open as her gaze went to the ocean. I started to look out, but a ray of bright light came toward us.**


	4. Looks Like We're not at Opassa Anymore

**Chapter 3: Looks like we're not in Opassa anymore...**

**Before I knew it, I found myself lying on a beach, face up to the sky.**

_The sky was a light cerulean, the color of Kid's eyes. It was beautiful, just like Opassa beach._

My eyes opened up.

_Maybe I am at Opassa!_

**Around me were brightly colored corals.**

_I couldn't see much because I was still lying on my back. The scenery as it was already, still beautiful. The rolling waters, the chirping sky, it was paradise._

**I heard shuffling behind me, but I didn't mind, for it may have been a sand crab.**

_I was wrong…_

**A shadow cast over me, but I couldn't see a face. It's figure was all black.**

"Who are you?" I called out in an instant. The figure jumped back.

"I thought you were dead! You okay, ya?"

_I recognized the voice. I recognized the scenery. I wasn't at Opassa. I was Besaid beach. It was Wakka behind me. I was at the land of Spira, once again. We were separated. Kid may be Zeal, Orlha could be Tia and Glenn might be enlisted in the army again. All I knew was, I needed to find them, again._

**"Hey Wakka. Long time no see," I blankly called to him as I rolled onto my knees.**__

**"Who are you?" He shouted back to me.**

_I should have remembered. Rikku didn't recall who I was. So how would Wakka know it was me?_

**"I'm sorry," I looked down to the sand with tender eyes, "you don't know who I am…" I looked to Wakka, "My name's Serge."**

"Nice to meet you, ya? But, how'd you know my name?" His eyes became suspicious. I looked to him with innocence, and with a lying mouth.

"Lucky guess? Heh…heh…" Wakka knew I wasn't telling the truth. He sat down next to me, staring out to sea.

"Tell me how you really know," I looked to him.

"All right, but you won't believe me,"

_I told him the story, when we traveled to Zanarkand, and with who. I told him how I met him and the rest of the crew. I even told him of how it ended and how I got here._

**"How's Vidina doing?" I asked. He seemed confused. My face looked uncomfortable.**

"Somet'in' from your dream, ya?" I nodded.

_I couldn't tell him who he was. What if this wasn't a dream? Maybe it is real life, but I went back in time._

**"Wakka!" A womanly voice called out from behind us.**

_I could tell who it was from the eerie and mysterious tone of her voice. It was Lulu._

**"That's Lulu, am I correct?" I asked Wakka, not looking to either of them.**

"Yeah…" He ran over to Lulu, short handedly explaining my problems, "So I was hopin' he could-"

"Come with us, right?" Her piercing red eyes shot through the windows of mine, then back to Wakka's more indignant than before, "That's enough Wakka!" She turned around, "It's troublesome enough with a summoner around, but him-"

"He says he'd been a guardian befo-"

"Don't you dare interrupt me!" Her eyes were enflamed with anger. Lulu dragged Wakka off to the side.

_I knew they were talking about me again . How they pointed , or glanced , it was all about me._

**From****behind the reefs, a figure came through.**

The instant I saw her, I knew who it was.

**She gracefully walked over to the angry Wakka and furious Lulu. The instant she spoke, the quarrel stopped.**

"Guys, would you please stop bickerin' in front of this man?" She pointed to me.

_When she locked her eyes on me, my heart melted. Her small figure, silky blonde hair, and cerulean eyes, it was Kid. Was she Kid, or was she Zeal? Does she know who I am? From the looks of it, no._

**Wakka looked to me, then to the girl.**

"His name is S-"

"Let him tell me," The girl walked up to me, "So what's your name?"

"Serge," I stated, quietly and quickly.

"Serge, eh?" She walked up closer, until her lips reached my ear, "Hehe, you've become bloody handsome while I was out of it," She began to laugh.

"Kid?!" She nodded.

_So she did know who I was! But, where were the others? What was that handsome joke?! Haven't I heard that one before?_

"He's commin' with us," She looked into both of their eyes. They slowly nodded, as if under a spell.

"Where are we going?" I called out to her back as I stood up.

"Somewhere, mate," Kid didn't bother to turn around.

"Really! Where are we going?!" I screamed to her.

"Hey man," Wakka stopped me from walking ahead, "don't be goin' all nuts and yellin' at our summoner, ya? She'll get stressed and we don't want that,"

_I've seen Kid stressed before, and I got to admit, it's funny. Whenever she's angry, she starts screaming loudly with the Australian accent she has. Usually, she let's her anger out on me. It was nice, in an odd way. I guess I felt important, as if I were needed. Does that mean Kid hates me? Maybe, but I have a feeling she doesn't. We have a connection, I can feel it. Though a bit odd, this is her way of showing emotions. Thanks to the Radical Dreamers, Kid has been brought up to be tough and without emotion, without feelings. I think I may be breaking this barrier to her heart… What am I saying?! I should be more focused on other things right now! Such as, getting back home. I don't want to get shot again, so I better find another way._

**We****walked up to the familiar city of Besaid. It was… different. There were less houses, but there was a certain karma floating around. There was more life. Not as in people, but it seemed they were more… happy. Most things were damaged and water logged.**

"Lavos attacked," Wakka called to me.

"Wha-Lavos?!"

_Lavos. I remember hearing of Lavos from the Prophet in Viper Manor. It always destroyed whatever lay in its path. I remember him telling a tale of seven heroes setting out to slay the evil that was upon them. I knew not of their names, and if they had succeeded._

**"Yeah, he punishes us for our wrong-doings, odd huh?" Wakka lead us to the temple steps.**


	5. Play Another Song for Me

**Chapter 4: Play another song for me**

_Besaid Temple. Where I had met Kid on my first adventure in Spira. Back then, she didn't know who I was at the time. Now, I have an upper-hand. But still, there's more I need to know. Where are Orlha and Glenn? How do I get out-_

**"Serge!" An Australian accented female shook me, "Stop spacin' out like that!"**

"Oh…heh, sorry, Kid,"

"Yer always doin' that 'starin' out to space thing' when you're in front of a door. Is there a phobia I should know about?" I looked around and realized we were at the top of the steps, leading into the Cloister of Trials.

"No, no, Kid. It's just been a while," Kid looked confused. She was silent. The hymn became more apparent to me.

_It wasn't the same hymn I heard last time._

**I called to Wakka. "Hey, Wakka, has the hymn always been like this?"**

"Yeah, it's the call of the fayth," He bowed, his arms over one another and his hands seemed cupped, "Praise be to Yevon,"

_The paean went something like this:_

'Tada hitotsu no omoi wo

Anata ni tewatashitakute'

_The only lines I could make out. The hymn was in a language I didn't understand._

**"Hey, mate," Kid caught my attention, her once peaceful eyes turned ugly, "Stop worryin' about the stu-I mean song," Her eyes shifted to Wakka, then to me, "and get your sorry arse into that chamber!" Kid stormed her way through. All the puzzles were completed.**

"Lu and Kimahri are already inside,"

"Kimahri is a Ronso, right?" He nodded. Before we knew it, we were at the elevator, Kid waiting impatiently. She was tapping her foot, arms crossed, and the annoyed look scribbled on her face.

_I couldn't tell you how many times I've seen that. She's done it since the first time we met. Now, it's become somewhat attractive in my mind._

**"Ya ready now?" She angrily asked, as she slammed her fist on the button. The platform moved downward with a jerk, startling Kid.**

"You getting scared?" I taunted Kid, a smile planted on my face.

_I could see a vein starting to pop on Kid's forehead. Maybe this'll lighten her up._

**The annoyed look had returned.**

"C'mon, Kid. You can't be scared now, our adventure has just started," Kid's back was facing me.

"You're right, Serge," Her voice was pleasant and calm. I was stunned.

_No yelling? No kicking or punching? This isn't the same Kid I've grown to know. Maybe she still has a little Zeal left in her._

**Kid's eyes shone a light azure, "I guess I'm scared, but can't be helped, ya know?"**

"W-what?!" I stuttered, "This isn't the Kid I know!" Before I could blink, Kid was hovering over me, black cast over her face.

"You bet yer arse it ain't me! Like I'll ever be scared!" She seemed to calm down. Just a little bit, "So don't dare do anythin' like that again!" She took in a long sigh.

"Boo," I whispered into her ear. Slowly wrapping my arms around her waist, to get her a little more fearful.

"AH! Serge!" She tackled me, her arms squeezing my neck, "Stop doin' that!"

"Woah! Guys, cut it out!" Wakka had realized Kid was sitting on my head, attempting to make me fall over, "We're almost there, ya?" The elevator stopped just as he finished his sentence. Kid lowered off of my head and we walked on. Us three walked through the doorway to find Lulu and Kimahri staring at us.

"We could hear you all the way down here," Lulu's uncanny voice echoed.

"These two were out for each other's necks," Wakka looked to us.

"She started it!" I pointed to Kid.

"No, you did! You're the one who was freakin' me out!" I couldn't help but laugh.

_Really. It's just like the good ol' days when Kid and I would argue like children about stuff that wasn't important. Of course, I'd always lose. Not just because I'm wrong, I lose so Kid can feel like a winner. At least, I guess that's why._

**"Let's just get this done," Wakka interrupted our quarrel. Kid affirmed and walked forward. Everyone started to follow her up the steps.**

_I thought no one was allowed in there but the summoner?_

**Kid stopped at the top.**

"You commin'?" She looked down to me.

"Yeah!" I ran up the steps and followed them in.

_Everything was different from what I remember. I didn't remember much, but I caught a glimpse when Kid was in there before. I remember the large glowing circle. It had been replaced with a wooden pedestal._


	6. Darling, so Share With Me

**Chapter 5: Darling, share with me...**

**"Kid, place your orb inside the circle," Lulu called to her. From a small pouch, Kid slid out the red half of the orb we had earlier. Kid nodded as she placed the orb into the small groove in the podium. Nothing happened. **

"WHAT!" Kid was enraged, "What the bloody he-"

"Kid!" Wakka interrupted her, "We got the wrong orb, ya?" Lulu agreed.

"See the color? It isn't red,"

"It's… white!" Kid turned to me, a grin smeared across her mug, "Ohh Serge…" Kid had me pinned against the wall, her face coming closer to mine, "Darling, would you please give me that lil' old piece of orb?" Her finger was rubbing circles against my chest, "It would mean a lot to me…"

_Heh…what's she up to? _

**"Heh…heh…Kid, what makes you think I have it with me?" **

"Oh, my dear, if you don't have it," Her voice became ugly, "I'd hafta kick yer sorry arse so hard you'll kiss the moons!" I could feel myself sweat.

"Fine, fine. Let's see," I reached into my pocket, only to retrieve my sallow half of the orb, "This what you're looking for?" Kid was as blissful as ever. She grasped my half and slammed it onto the dais. The colorless piece started to smolder.

_It was alike the light that had sucked us in, but it wasn't as bright and everyone seemed calm about it, so I shouldn't have anything to worry about. _

**The light had toned down, and before our eyes was Valefor. **

_Remember him? It was Kid's and Yuna's Aeon. _

**It wasn't actually there, but he was embossed into the globe. Cheery as ever, Kid turned towards me, her grin enlarged. **

"See, mate, the orbs are used to summon Aeons. Though we can't use ours yet unless we combine them, or find the other halves,"

"I thought ours went together," I was confused.

"Any ol' half will fit tagether with these things. Orlha and Glenn should still have their orbs, we find 'em, and we find the orbs," Wakka stepped forward.

"You mean, you guys know who has the other orbs?"

"Yeah, but only two of 'em, the fifth one's missin'," Lulu started walking ahead.

"That's no reason to stay here and dwell on it. Come on, let's get onto the boat and head for Luca,"

_Luca. Where I had started my first story in Spira. I thought Kid you at least flinch, hearing the name. But I guess, she had forgotten. _

**We traveled down the long path, back to Besaid beach. Before we reached the waterfall, Kid stopped me, making sure everyone went on ahead. **

"What's up, Kid?" I looked to her, making sure no one was near.

"Serge…I'm scared," I looked shocked.

_Kid…scared?_

"Kid, it's okay, I've been through this sort of thing before," Kid looked up to me, somewhat interested, "I was at Spira not too long ago, sort of like a dream. Remember when I was sleeping? I was here… looking for you," Kid stared at me, with tears in her eyes. Unexpectedly, Kid embraced me. As if it were instinct, I wrapped my arms gently around her back. I stood there, holding her in my arms.

_Caressing Kid…I thought it would never come. He he, I mean the real Kid. Not Zeal, not anyone else, Kid. I believe what Kid is trying to do right now is to confide her feelings about our situation. We're lost. Our friends are missing, no one knows who we are…we're alike lost little puppies in a large city. _

**Kid suddenly stopped our hug.**

**"Mate, someone's commin'," I looked around. **

"I don't see anyone,"

"I can- I can hear him," She stammered.

"Him? How are you sure it's a him?"

"I've heard this voice before, he's humming the hymn,"

"Don't worry about it Kid," I placed my arm around her shoulder, "So what? It's not like we know him,"

_Heh, what I didn't know…is that I guessed wrong_


	7. Return of the One Winged Angel

****

Chapter 6: Return of the One Winged Angel

**"Hey, you're blocking my way," A fair-haired man appeared right behind us, "Please move so I can get out of your business," Kid and I separated and he trotted by.**

_The eyes…those are what gave his identity away. They were a shinning blue. The hair is what was next. It stood up straight to one side, as spiky as ever. It was Cloud._

**"Cloud!" He stopped.**

"Yes, what is it?" I became enraged.

_Don't try this nice guy stuff with me, Cloud. I know what you've done._

**"Why did you shoot us?" Kid came forward.**

"What?!" She started to tremble, "Cloud shot who? And this guy ain't Cloud, somethin's…" Kid stopped herself, "Cloud…?"

"I'm sorry, we've never met," He fully turned his face to us, "but I'm sorry, I mustn't chat," He started his way to the beach, "I must find the summoner,"

"I am she," Kid spoke out. Cloud had stopped in his tracks, and pleasantly turned to Kid. He took slow, but long, strides. He bowed and took Kid's left hand in his own, "It is a pleasure," Cloud pecked a kiss on Kid's hand, his eyes not leaving her face, "I am Cloud Strife and-"

"Yeah, yeah, we know who you are," I angrily stated. He nodded with courtesy.

"I'm not sure how you know me, but I must remove myself from this place," His eyes shifted to both of ours before speaking again, "I come from another world. Something strange has happened to me and-"

"That's what's happenin' to us!" Kid interrupted him this time.

"How, exactly?" He questioned, as if confused.

"Serge was in a dream-like thing here before, but then he and I got shot by you, at least I'm guessin'," Kid was talking fast, "And now we ended up here, and here we are now,"

"One question," Cloud spoke out after a ten-second explanation, "How did you become summoner if you are not from this world?" I stared at Kid.

_Heh, there's no way she can weave her way out of this one. She probably shook her dagger at them and threatened to call her a summoner._

**"Well… I woke up in one of the beds and they kept sayin', 'C'mon summoner, we must be goin' to the temple," and some stuff like that," Kid shifted toward my direction, "And I didn't wave me dagger at them!"**

_Ah! How'd she know!?_

**"Now, what didja need me for?" Cloud smiled, reaching into his scarlet cape.**

"I believe this would interest you," He handed out a murky gray sphere, "It is for the summon Bahamut and is compatible with the red and white halves, all being embossed with Aeons," Kid and I exchanged confused looks.

_What the heck was he talking about? Spheres being compatible?_

**A smirk was across his face, his voice clear and lucid, "Let me make it more simple. Do you by any chance have the red and white halves with you?" Both of us pulled them out, handing them to Cloud, "See these black spots? Once this sphere is possessed by Bahamut, and the red one with Ifrit, they shall become one large attack,"**

"Ohh!" Kid circled around Cloud a few times, "So yer sayin' it's kinda like a triple tech?"

"I-I-I would guess so," Cloud tripped over his tongue.

_I didn't think Cloud would know what a triple tech would be, even if we were back in El Nido. From where he originally came from, instead of tech skills, he had things called Limit Breaks. How do I know this? Let's say Glenn and I had a little extra time left on our hands after a day of training._

**"Kid, he doesn't know what those are," Kid looked up to me.**

"That's right…"

"Hey guys!" We could hear Wakka screaming to us in the distance, "You commin'?"

"Yeah! Give us a second!" Kid screamed back to him, "Let's go, mate." I nodded.

I turned to Cloud, "Are you coming with us?"

"If I may, then yes," Kid walked ahead of us, Cloud and I side-by-side.

_I didn't know why they mistook Kid for a summoner in those clothes. Kid always wore the same red skirt and white shirt with the red overcoat. If I ever saw her in something else, I'll bet you I wouldn't recognize her. Her ponytail swayed as she walked, somewhat putting me under a spell._

**I didn't realize she stopped. I bumped into her back.**

"Watch where you're goin'!"

"Oh… heh, sorry, Kid," Kid rolled her eyes.

"Sorry this, sorry that, just forget it, mate," She turned her eyes to the large boat, "We're here," Lulu, Wakka and Kimahri greeted us at the deck.

"Who's this guy?" Wakka pointed to Cloud.

"He's an old friend of ours," I told him.

_Friend? Yeah right._

**"He's got a sphere," Kid pulled the dark sphere from Cloud's cloak, "See?"**

"The name is Cloud," Cloud reached his hand out to Wakka. He happily took it.

"So you're joinin' us so you can get the summon?" Wakka asked.

"Not at all, and it's none of your business," Cloud walked to the back of the boat. Kid shortly followed.

"I'm gonna see what his problem is," Lulu turned to me.

"Be on your guard, I don't trust Cloud. Keep the summoner safe, she seems to understand you,"

_Understand me? Of course she does!_

**"I don't know what you mean, of course she understands me," Lulu chuckled.**

"You'll get it soon enough,"


	8. Put Your Faith in Me

****

Chapter 7: Put your faith in me

Meanwhile, I rested on my bed, Kid already asleep in the one next to mine.

_It's true I didn't understand what Lulu meant. I don't understand a lot of things. Why are we here? Where are Orlha and Glenn? Why doesn't anyone remember us? Why is Cloud playing this nice guy game? Cloud…every time I think of him, I shudder. Cloud is the one person who makes my blood boil. He tried to take Kid away from me so many times. Whether in Spira or not. There have been people trying to steal Kid's heart before, but none of them really bugged me. Cloud's the only one who makes me angry. Am I jealous? Doubt it. I'm not sure why this happens, but the thought of him and Kid together…_

**Kid started fumbling around in her bed, moaning up a storm.**

"She's…having a bad dream," I told myself. I sloshed out of my bed and came to Kid's side. I placed my hand on her back and gently shook her, "Kid…Kid…" I whispered.

"Wha-what?" The moaning girl look to me with tired eyes. She took her fist and started rubbing her face, "Whaddya need, mate?"

"Kid," I sat down on a vacant spot, "you were having a bad dream,"

"Me?! A nightmare! Ha, you gotta be kiddin' me," I looked to her, not buying her story at all.

"You were having a bad dream, weren't you?"

"Maybe…" She spit out.

"Kid…"

"Fine!" She leapt off the bed, "So what if I was havin' a bad dream?! It's no big deal!"

"Exactly," I walked over to her and placed my hands on her elbows, "I just wanted to be sure you're fine, okay?" Kid nodded.

_Kid's still defensive when it comes to me asking about her feelings and other stuff along those lines. I'll let her come out when she's ready._

**Unexpected, for the second time, Kid fell into my arms, giving me a warm caress.**

__

Was she still scared?

**"What's wrong, Kid?" I wrapped my arms around her back, shifting them up and down.**

__

**She let out a giggle and then spoke, "Nothin', mate. I just wanted you ta hug me,"**

__

**"Wha…" I squeezed her even tighter, also letting out a giggle.**

_Kid can be a real case sometimes. Even I don't understand her._

**In the middle of our embrace, we heard the door click open.**

"Oh my," Cloud looked through, his face reddened, "I'm sorry to-"

"Nah," Kid walked over to him, "Don't even worry 'bout it, mate," She spoke in a low whisper, "Serge is tryin' to put some moves on me,"

"WHAT?!" I screamed stridently, "You started it!" Cloud looked a little disturbed.

"I-I-I must be going," Cloud quickly turned around.

"Hey, wait a second, mate," Kid clasped Cloud's arm, "Would you mind escortin' me around the boat?" Cloud blinked.

"Uh… sure, if that is all right with Serge,"

I was about to speak, but Kid interrupted me, "He's fine with it. Let's go," When closing the door, Kid winked.

_What's up with her today? Going from defensive, to emotional, then to whatever she was just doing. None of it makes sense. Mind as well find the others._

**I walked up the steps and trotted toward the front of the boat. I found Lulu staring out to sea.**

"Hey Lulu," I walked briskly up to her, "We're headed for Luca, right?" She moved her scarlet eyes down to me.

"We're stopping at Kilika first. There's a temple there. We're only passing through Luca,"

"Lulu, could you tell me something?" I altered my position.

"Sure, Serge, what is it?"

"How did Luca get its name?" She seemed off guard.

"Why do you ask?"

"It's hard to explain. I've heard the name 'Luca' or something like that before," Lulu smiled and started to walk away.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot answer that with my knowledge. Maybe when we go through it you can ask someone,"

"Thanks, Lulu," I whispered under my breath.

_I don't know what made me concerned about Lucca. I guess, her being Kid's 'Sis' really made me want to know more about her. Maybe she could uncover a lot about Kid, or what has been happening. I mean, she's a genius after all._

**The wind picked up.**

_The breeze feels nice. It's probably the only thing that's calm right now. All of us are concerned about something. Me? I'm worried about Orlha and Glenn. Kid most likely is too. Wakka and Lulu are most expected to be fretful about the Aeons. Cloud, on the other hand, I'm not very sure. He joined us, but didn't explain why. Kid may know, but to be honest, I don't._

**I could hear footsteps behind me. I turned around to find Cloud moseying his way next to me.**

"Where's Kid?" I asked.

"She's back in her room. Soon after we left, she wanted to go back. She said she was tired,"

"No kidding," I started to smile, "She was having a nightmare," He laughed.

"What about?"

"I'm not sure, she wouldn't tell me. She really doesn't tell me anything about herself,"

"You think I could get it out of her?" I looked at him and laughed.

"Go ahead and try, I bet you'll have more luck than I will ever," Everything was silent until we peeked at each other and laughed. It echoed throughout the settling night.

_That was the first time I ever laughed with Cloud. I never even smiled at him before. I guess, he's different than before. He may not know who the real us are, but he's more reliable and kind. The moment Kid and I were embracing, he acted in a way I wouldn't expect him to. I guess, I can trust him for now._


	9. I'm Just a Little Unwell

****

Chapter 8: I'm Just a Little Unwell

**Soon after, Cloud left me to go back to his quarters. I stared out to sea once more, then walked back to mine.**

_I wonder what kind of mood Kid's going to be in when I get to our cabin. I'll be lucky if she's asleep. She'll forget all about it when morning comes by. That's how she is. If I stumble into the lodge and find her waiting impatiently for me, I might be in for it. Why? I have no clue. Maybe embarrassment, maybe sorrow. Kid's similar to a puzzle. I find more and more about her after I find the pieces of her lost past and gently put them together. Maybe I'll figure it out one of these days. Maybe Kid will sit me down and tell me the tale. It may be hard for her, but I'll be there to listen, to hold her in my arms. I'll be there for her…I will, no matter what. Even if something terrible happens, again, I will be by her side._

**I stopped before opening the door.**

_Yeah…I guess I'm sort of scared to go in there. I don't know what's behind that door, and to be honest, I'm afraid to know._

**Little by little, I twisted the knob, only to find a slender figure taking hold of my waist.**

"Kid…that's the second time today," I coughed, "You sure nothing is wrong?"

She didn't say anything.

"Kid?"

Kid still didn't reply. She stood there like an abandoned statue, still clenching my midsection. I placed my hand on her face. It was sopping wet.

"Kid?" I bent over, seeing eye to eye with her, "What's wrong?"

Kid dug her head into my chest, not saying a word.

_What's up with her today? Usually she'll come right out and say it._

**Finally, she spoke up, "Sorry, mate. I'm just…a lil' unwell," I smiled.**

"Are you getting seasick?"

"Uh…sure," Her words stumbled. I walked her to her bed, and helped her into it.

"Now, Kid," I started with the smile still smeared across my face, "I don't want any more disturbances while I'm sleeping, okay?" I let out a chuckle at the end. Kid nodded and cuddled in her covers. I kissed her on the forehead and turned off the lamp in between our beds.

_I know Kid was lying when she nodded to seasickness. I know it wasn't that. Kid's been on more boats in a month than what I would have in a year. Maybe she's worried about Orlha and Glenn, or-_

**My thoughts were interrupted by a poking on my back. I moaned, rolling over to see the flaxen haired Kid standing next to my bed, holding a pillow under her arm.**

"What do you need, Kid?" I yawned.

"Mate, can I sleep with you tonight?" My eyes went wide.

_WHAT?! Something IS wrong with her…_

**I moved over to the edge of the bed.**

"Sure, Kid, get in" She lifted up the blankets and scooted in. I was laying on my back, staring up at the ceiling.

_I couldn't sleep. Kid was acting like a scared child, and it kind of made me feel, well, afraid for her. It similar to me being her guardian, the one who looks after her._

**Kid stirred in the bed, then she turned my direction, resting her head on my chest, her arm across my stomach.**

__

**"Kid?" I whispered. Kid didn't move. I smiled, placing my right hand on hers, drifting off to sleep.**


	10. Heart of the Ocean

****

Chapter 9: Heart of the Ocean

BAM!!! That's the noise that woke me up in the morning.

**I looked around me, and I realized Kid wasn't in the bed.**

_Maybe she heard the noise and ran out to see what it was._

**Slowly, but surely, I stumbled out of my bed and reached for the doorknob.**

__

On the other side, I could hear screaming. I didn't want to open that door. Something told me something terrible was going to happen.

**The knob twisted and clicked. All of a sudden, water came splashing into the room.**

__

Heh, I knew I was right...

**Before I could realize, water was up to my knees.**

__

This isn't good...

**I ran out, to see Wakka shielding his face with his arm. Water splashed unto his face, no matter how he covered it up.**

"Wakka!" I swished up to him, somewhat out of breath, "Wakka, what's going on?!"

"Lavos hit the ship! Go find the summoner!" Instantly I turned around.

__

Where could Kid be?! Especially at a time like this! **Lower deck**. That rang through my mind. I had a feeling she was down there.

**I sprang down the stairs, only to find frantic chocobos trotting all around.**

__

This isn't any good!

**My eye caught a doorway, slightly opened.**

__

There she was! I knew it...somehow...

**Sloshing my way through the water, up to my waist, was somewhat hard. Floating by me, was the embossed sphere Kid had.**

__

She was down here...maybe she's in trouble!

**I scooped up the sphere with my left hand and stuffed it in my pocket, trudging forward.**

__

I need to save her, not for Wakka, for myself. I need Kid to survive, she's my reason for living. If I lost her, I wouldn't know what to do.

**I gripped the door, only to find the hinges loose.**

__

Oh no! Please, don't come loose!

**I found debris hanging from inside the room.**

__

That was my ticket to get in.

**I wrapped my hand around it and kicked the door in. In the corner were Kid and Cloud.**

__

She was clinging to his scarf, her head dug into his chest. His arms were wrapped around her. Not a sight that I wanted to see, ever. Maybe she was just doing this to be sure she's safe, or maybe she's playing me...no...not Kid. Kid wouldn't do that to me, would she?

**I stood there, staring into nothingness. Cloud's eyes found mine.**

__

**"Serge! Get Kid out of here!" He pushed Kid in my direction. She was still clinging onto his scarf. I could tell he was uncomfortable about it.**

__

**"Kid! Let go of him! I'm right here, as I said I would always be," She shook her head as she clung to Cloud's shirt.**

__

What? What! Kid! Come on!

**Cloud raised her up, not gently what so ever, and saw to her eye to eye, "Kid! I need you to go with Serge, now! He'll keep you safe!" He shook her, "Kid! Listen to me!"**

__

Why was Kid acting like this? Does she have feelings for Cloud? Is she worried about him?

**I tried rushing towards them, barely making it across the room. Cloud shoved her in my direction, and that's when I saw it.**

__

Cloud was jabbed in the stomach with a piece of wood from the ship.

**"Cloud! Come on, we need to get you to a doctor," He laughed, shooing us out from his same position in the corner.**

"I'll be fine! Just get Kid out of here, she has my sphere, just in case I won't make it out of here okay," I looked at him, very worriedly. He smiled, giving the I-know-I'll-be-okay grin, "Don't worry about me," I nodded and quickly leapt out.

_Yeah...Cloud was always crazy like that, only to get the ladies I think. It didn't really bug me much that I left him behind. I mean, he's Cloud. Though I do like this new Cloud, it doesn't change what he's done to Kid or to me. It pains me to let a man almost see his death, in fact, see it. But, it's Cloud. I can't change my opinions._

****

"Serge..." Kid quietly called to me, her head peeking through my arm, "Please go back and get Cloud," I shook my head, saying nothing, "Serge! Go get him!"

I shook my head again, letting out a little laugh as I spoke, "I wish I could, Kid, but his wish is my command,"

"Serge!" Her voice cracked as tears filled up in her eyes, "You're cruel, Serge, just cruel!"

_Wha-what?! Cruel?!_

****

"Kid!"

_That's all I could get out. I was both shocked and upset. I can't believe Kid would say something like that about me. I mean, it's not **cruel** but it is somewhat **mean** that I left Cloud behind. It was his choice to stay, not mine. Why can't she see that?_


	11. What do I do Now?

****

Chapter 10: What do I do Now?

We came up to the stairs that I came from, and threw Kid on top, attempting to pull myself up. Kid stumbled and grasped her leg.

_Kid's left leg had a large scrape across it. She must have hit a piece of wood._

**I held out my hand to her.**

"Kid, can you stand?" All she did was look away and cross her arms.

_She was giving me the silent treatment at a time like this!_

**"Kid!" I sighed and turned my back to her, lowering my body to her level, "Kid, get on my back," I felt her scrawny arms reach around my neck. I looked around, trying to find Wakka, Lulu or anyone else. In the distance, I could her a weak yell.**

"Serge!" I could recognize it was Wakka's voice, "Lu will send out a signal, that's the ship!" Nearly instant, a giant flare came from my right.

_That was Lulu's signal! Gotta hurry!_

**With Kid on my back, I dashed across the deck, looking around for the boat.**

_Where was it?!_

**I could see Kid's arm point straight down. She was still not talking to me, but pointed out the ship.**

_It was barely visible from up here…Oh man…How're we going to get down?!_

From behind, I heard a large 'snap' sound.

_The ship was going to split in two!_

**Coming from the ship, I could hear another****imperceptible yell, "Jump!" I dived off the ship. Kid was clinging onto my neck for dear life.**

_Was this it? Were we going to die? There's no way we could make this fall out alive!_

**I made sure my body was below Kid's as we fell, to be sure that I'd take the impact, leaving her unharmed. Closer and closer the water came. The boat was more visible now. It was only a little rowboat.**

_When we hit the water, it felt like I hit concrete. Pain rung throughout my whole body._

**Strong hands seized my shoulders and pulled Kid and I aboard.**

_I gasped for air. It was hard to breathe. Hopefully Kid's okay._

**A man I didn't recognize made me lay flat on my back. I started coughing up water, getting some air back into my system. I abruptly pulled myself up to see Kid.**

_She was wrapped in a blanket. Lulu was tending to her cuts. She seemed okay, but I could tell she dared not to look at me. Her eyes wandered all around, avoiding me._

**Wakka came up to me and took my right hand in his, "Great job, Serge,"**

"Thanks," I got out under my breath.

"What are ya congratin' 'im for?" A broken voice came forward, "He left Cloud behind!" I sighed.

_Why is Kid making it such a big deal? Cloud wanted me to leave him behind and that was that._

**"Didja really do that?" It seemed Wakka was on Kid's side.**

"Yes, he wanted me to get Kid off the boat," I coughed, letting more water out, "He wanted to stay there," I said nothing more.

_How many times did I have to explain it? Cloud wanted Kid out of there, that's it. He looked like he was in too much pain to move._

**Lulu broke the silence, "Kilika should be coming up shortly, there is a temple there,"**

_I never visited Kilika when I was in Spira last time. But that time, we had an airship and skipped right to the Thunder Plains._

**"Temple?!" Kid stood up, propped up by a guy she was sitting next to, "Do ya know what sphere we need?"**

"Red," Lulu alleged.

"Red!" Kid screamed, "I left me sphere on the boat!"

"No, you didn't," I finally whispered. I reached into my pocket and pulled out her half, "I have it right here," Kid snatched it out of my hand, without looking at me.

_Was she **still** mad at me? 'There's nothing I could do now! What do you want me to do, go back on the boat?' I wanted to scream that at her. She's been acting different since we got here. She's never been this mad at me before. I'm usually the one mad at her, but I really can believe why she's mad. If one of us left Orlha or Glenn on a sinking ship, I wouldn't be able to forgive them, but I would still talk to them. But, it's different in my point of view. Cloud is Kid's friend, not mine._

**"Kilika Island! Straight ahead!"**


	12. Dance Dance Revolution

RikkuxStarr: Hey! **Thanks** to all who have reviewed. Yeah, I decided to talk in this chapter, due to it being so short. If you have checked the first story of this 'series', I **AM** **revising** it. Actually…I'm starting on it right now. Really. I only got to the very first scene, though. Let's see, this story is about to be longer than the first one. Oh, and there **IS** going to be a **third** and **fourth** one! It'll make these two stories make sense. 'Why?' you ask. I kinda don't like people asking why **Cloud** is in my and wisdomk6906's stories. So, I decided to make everything clear. Oh, and I kept forgetting to say that this and the first one **ARE AU's**. Let's see…I'll update whenever I can. I have Study Hall for like an hour. I'll write then. Lol. So yeah, this story isn't even close to ending. Hopefully I'll get the revised first one done before I finish this one. Oh, and I'm stuck, a lil' bit, so please, feel free to email me if you have an idea. I **DO** know who is going to be **Seymour, Yunalesca, etc.** I just need **storyline ideas**. Oh, and I'll **mention you up here**! Isn't that great?! Okay, well I'll let you get back to reading.

And **please review**!!!

****

Chapter 11: Dance Dance Revolution

No more than half a mile away, we could see a strip of land, though damaged.

"Lavos musta attacked," Wakka spoke, his eyes full of shock. We pulled up to a dock that wasn't damaged and walked ahead.

_Everything was in shreds. Wood pieces were floating everywhere, homes were reduced to piles of rubble._

"Summoner! Come quickly!" A man from up the dock rushed toward us, grabbing Kid's arm.

"What for?" The man turned to Kid, tears shown in his eyes.

"To perform the séance, m'lady," He dragged Kid along the dock. She struggled to get loose as they went along, but it wasn't a success. She turned to our small group and growled.

Once Kid was out of our sight, I turned to Wakka and Lulu, "Does Kid know the séance?"

"She should," Lulu started walking past me, slightly laughing.

"Yeah, after all, she is a summoner,"

Kid, the summoner? Yeah right. I wonder where Yuna is, after all, she is the Grand Summoner. But wait...how did that guy know Kid was the summoner? Oh well. I remember Kid doing a dance back at Macalania Lake, only she was Zeal. Perhaps that was the séance. Does she remember it? Uh...doesn't Kid need a staff? Heh, I'd love to see this.

I trailed off after Wakka and Lulu, looking all around the area. Huts were built with sticks, alike Arni. Kids and adults alike, lay strain on what were once their homes. I spotted Kid further down, being forced to dance by the citizens of Kilika.

"C'mon! I don't know any dance!" Kid scowled.

"Of course you have to know one!" One man shouted.

"Yeah! You're the summoner!" A woman yelled.

"So what if I'm the 'Oh great summoner?'" She said that sarcastically, of course, "I don't know any dance!"

"How dare you disrespect the rules of Yevon! Praise be to Yevon," He, with many other people, bowed.

"She is not a real summoner," A voice came from the distance.

_I recognize her voice. It sounded cruel, yet familiar._

A woman with slightly revealing clothing walked behind Kid and grasped her arm.

"She is nothing more than the sphere holder,"

"What?!" I shouted.

"How do ya know that?!" Kid yelled to her.

She laughed, "It is quite simple really, I know everything!"

"Who are ya?!" Wakka rushed up.

"My name is Dona, I am the summoner from Kilika Island,"

"Yeah, whatever, Dona, or whatever you're called. Now, whaddya mean by 'sphere holder?' And let me go!" Kid wrestled free.

"All you do is carry spheres. You aren't trained even the slightest bit,"

"I am too!"

"Then prove it," Dona snickered.

_C'mon Kid, think of something, quick!_

In a flash, Kid did the spiritual bow of Yevon, the bow of respect. Dona started laughing.

"What?! I'm a summoner! What, ya don't believe me?!"

"Everyone knows that the bow is for respect, not a summoner,"

"Uh...yeah," Kid rolled her eyes, "I knew that,"

I stepped forward, "Now, about the spheres. Do you know who sent them to us?"

"Not a clue, but I do know what they're used for,"

"Really!?" Kid perked up, "Then will ya tell us?"

Dona walked away and laughed, "No,"


	13. The Oversoul Sphere of Abhorrence

****

Chapter 12: The Oversoul Sphere of Abhorrence

"Ya bloody-!!!"

"Kid," Lulu interrupted, "You must perform the séance," Kid calmed down and turned to Lulu.

"I don't know a séance, Lulu," Kid gulped, "I'm not a summoner,"

Lulu chuckled, "I figured so,"

_What?! Lulu knew?!_

**"I knew you had the spheres, we need you to save our world,"**

"Save the world?" I questioned.

"Yes, Lavos has destroyed many over our lands over and over again,"

"That's a lil' weird,"

"Yes, know it is odd, but we need…" Her voice trailed off, a laugh loosely let out.

"Need what?" Kid stepped up.

Lulu shook her head, "Nothing. Let us head for the temple,"

"But wait!" Wakka stopped us, "Don't' we need the séance?"

"Oh yes, I had nearly forgotten. Kid, please take Serge's sphere and place them together. Then simply toss it into the water," Kid pulled the red semi-sphere out of her satchel and turned to me.

_She wasn't looking at me. It seemed as though she was looking right through me. Was she still mad about Cloud? There's nothing I can do now. He's gone. Lost forever. He's dead and I can't bring him back. What does she want from me? If I were to sacrifice myself for him, would that be enough? I'd rather die than have Kid not talk to me. For the rest of our lives. Not being able to communicate with her would be like not being able to talk at all. I wouldn't be able to live without her voice. A little scratchy, but it sounds like a beautiful choir singing a mantra to me._

**I pulled out the embossed sphere from me pocket, "Here, Kid," She snatched it away. Her face was scrunched as she always did when she was angry.**

_Kid, please, try to understand…_

**She placed the spheres inside another and launched it into the lake. After a few seconds, nothing happened.**

"What's this joke, Lu?!" Kid screamed, "Ya made me lose my spheres!"

"Our spheres," I let out. Kid completely ignored me.

"Now I hafta go in an' get 'em!" Kid walked back over where the sphere was supposedly located. SPLASH! A huge wave of color hit Kid in the face. She stumbled backward, tripping on her own boot, "What in the bloody he-"

"It's the sphere's energy," Lulu explained, "We're sending away the lost souls. We don't want them roaming around, now do we?

"Don't worry, Kid," Wakka went to Kid's side, "It's normal. You'll see it where ever Lavos takes us next,"

"The temples, Wakka,"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Wakka laughed, "I was tryin' to sound really spooky and wise,"

_What ever was coming out of the water is amazing. Though little balls of crystal white, their tails were of many colors of the rainbow. From red to green, to blue to back to red._

**"They're called Pyreflies," Lulu spoke.**

"They're souls of the dead, lost here and anywhere near," Wakka giggled, "Hey, I rhymed!" No one laughed.

_Souls of the dead, here and near, perhaps Cloud's soul is included with those Pyreflies. That is, if he has one._


	14. Revisiting Viper Manor

****

Chapter 13: Revisiting Viper Manor

**The souls floated away, far up in the sky. Our sphere lifted up out of the water and landed in Kid's hands.**

"Let's go, mates,"

_'Mates.' It's been a while since she's said that. 'Mate.' The only word I can remember Kid saying that we were acquaintances…friends…or maybe something more._

**The four of us walked to the gates of Kilika Woods.**

"Be careful, ya?" Wakka spoke, "There are poisonous creatures and plants in there. One touch and you're lying on your death bed,"

"Yeah, whatever," Kid walked a few steps and examined the three paths ahead, "Any fancy on how ta go ta the temple?"

"Uh…yeah, I think so," Wakka scratched his head.

"Let us take separate paths. Wakka and I will take the left path, Kid and Serge will take the right path, okay?" With a slight nod towards me, they were off.

_I knew what Lulu and Wakka were doing. They were trying to get Kid to speak to me again. Somehow, they knew. They knew Kid didn't want to talk to me. They knew she was mad. Was it that obvious? 'fraid so._

**Kid was ahead of me as we grazed down the pathway. Twists and turns were around every corner.**

"Sure is pretty weird in here," I said, trying to spice up a conversation.

"Whatever," That was all I could get out of her. Soon enough, we came to a dead end. A lake was spotted directly ahead.

"How about we go for a swim?" I, yet again, tried to get her to speak.

"Ya kiddin'?! We don't know what's in the-OW!" Kid bent down to her ankle.

"Kid! What's wrong?!" I came down to her level.

"Bloody he-!"

"Kid! What's wro…" I stopped myself. Inches away was a snake with diamond shaped pupils.

_From my years of experience of wild creatures, I know diamond shaped eyes are bad news._

**"Don't make any sudden moves," I said, still keeping my eyes on the snake.**

"Whaddya…" Her voice trailed off. She too, was looking at the snake, somewhat dazed.

"Let us get up, slowly, and walk away," I whispered. Kid shook her head.

"I can't, mate,"

"Why not?"

"I've had this feelin' before. I remember it all too well…You remember what Wakka was sayin' a lil' bit earlier?"

"Yeah…"

"Well," She seemed quite happy, "I've been poisoned,"

_Oh no! Not again! Last time this sort of thing happened, we were trapped on the balcony of Viper Manor. Riddel was captured in Kid's arms, The Viper wishing for his daughter back, and Lynx…he threatened to take our lives. 'Chrono Trigger!' That still rings through my mind. When Kid refused to get rid of Riddel, Lynx threw the dagger. The one inflicted with poison, only cured by Hydra Humor, the rarest medicine in El Nido. Kid nearly died._


	15. Nemuru Omoi

****

RikkuxStarr: So yeah…took me long enough to get this chapter up. I thought I lost my notebook at school and I got all worried on the bus. Ends up, I was sitting on it. I think the kid behind me in Study Hall is reading my story as I write it…weird, I know. Well…let's see…Homecoming's coming up! Gotta get all pretty! I know, you don't care. Well…I'm also a bit stuck on this story…I think. I have the next two chapters or so in my head, but otherwise that, I'm not sure. I know the ending . Ha! It won't be for another 20 or so pages.

If you want this story, or at least what I have so far, in one piece, don't be afraid to ask. But, be sure to say it's MINE! It took a lot of time to think of junk. So please, I'd appreciate it. Oh, and if you need desc.'s of my stories, look under my AIM profile. My sn is: Princess Rikku 6. SchalaxZeal also has a link to it, so please feel free to check me out and go ahead and AIM me. Just say you read my story! Oh, and share your thoughts with me!

Please review!

****

Chapter 14: Nemuru Omoi

**"Kid, give me your dagger,"**

"No way! I'm…fine…" She attempted to get up, but was startled by the snake's hissing.

"Kid, let me kill the snake and we can get you safe and I can suck the poison out of you,"

"No!" Kid's eyes turned evil, "I don't wanna be saved by a murderer!"

"W-W-Wh…"

_Those words really hurt me. Kid was not herself._

**"You killed Cloud! The one time I can actually get ta know him, ya go off and kill him!"**

"Kid! What do you want from me?! You want me to kill myself for him?! 'cause I'll do it right here and now! Hand me your dagger! Huh, Kid?! Is that what you want?!" Tears filled up in her eyes,

"That's the first time ya ever yelled at me…"

_It is true, I've never yelled at Kid like that before._

**"I-I-I'm sorry, Ki-"**

"How dare ya say those things!" Kid lifted her gloved hand and slapped it across my face. Tears ahs slipped down her cheeks, "How dare you,"

In the act of rage, I reached out to Kid's dagger, pulling it out of her pouch . I quickly threw it, instantly killing the snake. I got out of my kneeling position and grabbed the dagger.

"Let's get you some help," I said as kindly as I could. Kid just stared into nothingness, "Kid? Can you get up?" She blinked once, then fell onto her side, "Kid!"

_The poison was going to her head, fast! I need to get her some help!_

**I screamed out, "Wakka! Lulu! Help!" There was no answer. I lifted Kid's limp body in my arms and ran.**

_I could run back to where we started and track down Wakka and Lulu. At least, it is worth a shot._

**We dashed, I did the running, and found that we were back at Kilika Gates.**

_I wasn't sure where the doctor was in Kilika. Maybe there'll be one in the temple._

**I looked to the path straight head to see Wakka scratching his head, "Weren't we just here?"**

"Wakka!" I screamed, out of breath, "Wakka, we need to get Kid to a doctor!"

"Poison?" Lulu walked over, seemingly calm.

"Yes! Please help her!" Lulu and Wakka laughed, "What's so funny?! Kid's going to die!"

"No, she ain't,"

"She…isn't?"

"Not at all. The snake produces a kind of sleeping poison. She'll be awake within the hour," Lulu pointed further down the narrow road, "Let's head for the temple,"

_Was is some act they put on to get me and Kid closer again? I'll ask later._

**I trailed behind Wakka and Lulu, still holding Kid.**

_You know, Kid's quite peaceful when she's asleep. No whining, no complaining. Life is good at this moment._

**The stairs were long. We came up to a break in the steps. It was huge and circular with a weird symbol in the middle.**

"Let us stay here until Kid wakes up. We can eat while we wait," Wakka lifted up a bright yellow and pulled out packets of food, "Be sure to save some fro Kid, okay?" Lulu proclaimed. Wakka and I both nodded.

After we finished our meals, we settled down. I sat next to Kid, who was still asleep and by the way, and Lulu stood next to Wakka. They were both looking over the woods' landscape. I turned my head over to Kid. She started to moan and twist her face.

_Finally, we can go to the temple, then find Orlha and Glenn. Then maybe we can get out of here._


	16. Blue Moon

**RikkuxStarr: **Thanks Maggie for the title!

* * *

**Chapter 15: Blue Moon**

**Her cerulean eyes opened, first seeing me. Without delay, she sat up, plumb.**

"Uh…thanks….Serge,"

_She wouldn't look me directly in the eyes._

**"Ah, now I see she's conscious," Lulu laughed.**

"Now, can we head to the temple before it gets dark?" With an insignificant nod, we started up the next staircase. At last, we came to Kilika Temple. It was icy white and very mysterious, but that's how all temples are. Wakka opened the doors for us and we walked inside.

_It was alike Besaid Temple. All the weird statues, the crazy monks, etc. The next few lines of the hymn became perceptible:_

'_Sagashi tzuzukete kitayo_

Namae sae shiranaikeredo

Tada hitotsu no omoi wo

Anata ni tewatashitakute'

It still doesn't make any sense.

**"C'mon mates, let's go!" Kid seemed excited, she nearly fell over.**

_She seemed so happy…I could tell she was hurting underneath._

**Wakka also let us in the elevator room.**

"Okay guys," Wakka started, "Last time, the Cloister of Trials was done for us, now it's serious business," Lulu presses the button down, and down we went. The elevator stopped with a thud.

"Hey, look!" Kid pointed out two spheres, "What do we do with these?"

"This," Lulu picked one sphere up and placed it in a small circle near the door. The door instantly grew ablaze. She took our the orb, and the fire stopped, revealing a path to the next room.

"Cool!" Kid grabbed the other sphere, "So you're sayin' that I can stick the spheres in the lil' cubbie-thingies?"

"Precisely," Kid was about to rest her golden bubble inside the outlet, but was stopped by Lulu, "We must be hurrying," Kid sighed and followed her. The next room had three perforations, one to the left, one to the right and one to the front. A glowing green sphere lay on a stand.

"Whaddya think we do now?"

"I think…I know," I spoke out, "The gold spheres go on the sides and the green sphere goes in the middle," I pointed to who went where and I grabbed the olive sphere myself. I nodded to both Kid and Lulu to insert their globes. As they did, I slid in my jade orb. Above, smoldered a huge circle with unknown marking around.

"This is…different," I bellowed. Kid ran up to me, nearly climbing over my shoulders.

"How do ya think we get this thing open?"

"I know how…" A darkened voice called toward us from behind.

_The voice seemed oddly familiar. I know I've recognized voices from Spira, but I know for a fact that this one came from our world._

**Kid instantly sprang from my back.**

"Who's-!!! There…?" Going from shouting to quietly whispering, I could tell she familiarized this voice. I turned only to see his frame, and his radiant sapphire eyes. He took two steps forward. "C-C-Cloud!?" Kid's voice cracked.

_I knew she was holding back tears. Not tears of hate, nor tears of sorrow, but tears of joy._

**The figure nodded, his face still not revealed.**

"I am Cloud,"


	17. You Take my Breath Away

****

Chapter 16: You Take My Breath Away

"C-C-Cl…" Kid couldn't finish her sentence.

"Just touch the glyph, Serge,"

_That's probably the second time he's ever said my name. It's always 'guy' or 'boy' for the most part._

**I did so and the doors slid open. Huge flames burst between two platforms.**

"Great job, Cloud!" Kid jumped, "But now, how do we get past the flames?" Kid asked as we walked through the doorway.

"Simple really," Cloud looked in my direction, "Serge, would you mind going to get of those Kilika Spheres from the other room?"

"Yes…your highness," I said the last part under my breath.

_I noticed Cloud was altered, again. This time, he was his normal, sarcastic self._

****

I could hear Kid giggle as I approached the flamed room.

"Now, place it on the door," I did what he said again, walking to my right. The door lifted up, revealing a mauve sphere. "Take out the Destruction Sphere and place it in the hole next to the doorway. Do that while I get the other sphere," Cloud walked back into the room I returned from. I did as Cloud told me and with a stroke of light, the fire was gone. Cloud came back.

"C'mon, mates! We're almost there!" Kid leapt off the platform and ran up to a door, alike the one at the start. "Can I do this one?" Cloud nodded as he handed the orb off to her. She whipped it into the outlet and soon enough, pulled it out. We couldn't even see the door catch fire. "Yay!" Kid screamed as we got into the summoning room.

"Kid-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know what ta do," Kid grasped her sphere and placed it on the pedestal. Kid's shimmered as it grew ablaze.

"This summon must possess fire," Wakka joked.

"No kiddin'," Kid said after the sphere was embossed. "Let's go!" As we walked back, Lulu explained where we had to go next.

"We'll be going to Luca for a time of relaxation. Then afterwards, we head to Djose Temple. Some Al-Bhed resign there. We should find someone who speaks our language there," Kid stopped me at the entrance while everyone walked ahead. Moonlight shone through her blonde streaks.

"I'm sorry, Serge," She looked down.

"For what?

"For everythin'! The silent treatment, the yellin'…I'm sorry!" She was nearing to cry. All I did was smile.

"You know, a wise woman once told me, 'Sorry this, sorry that, forget it, mate,'" Kid smirked as she clinched her arms around my back.

"I knew you'd understand!" She looked at me, very relieved. All emotion was gone when our eyes met. Our faces came nearer and nearer. Then we vaguely brushed our lips together. Kid backed up, her eyes wide. Her hand lifted up to her lips.

"I-I-I-" She tried to get out what she was saying, but she was speechless.

_I too couldn't even get out what I wanted to say. I guess the way you can say that it was…breathtaking._

**"I-I-I…gotta go!" She quickly turned around and sped down the path, nearly passing Lulu, Wakka and Cloud on the way.**


	18. Never Been Kissed

****

RikkuxStarr:Mostly talking in this chapter. But that's okay. I'm writing another chapter (much further in the storyline now) so I don't forget what I was planning to do. I realized today I forgot that I left Kimahri at Besaid Temple, oops. Well…I made up an excuse. Well…get reading!

Oh…**review**!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17: Never Been Kissed

_Perhaps Kid was embarrassed. What for? No clue. I'm not one bit._

**Lulu turned to me with curious eyes.**

"What did you do?" She laughed as the others sauntered ahead.

"I…heh…" I scratched my head.

"Did you…?"

"Yeah, I kissed her. No big deal,"

"It is to her," Lulu doubled up.

"What do you mean?"

"All women are like that with their first kiss,"

"First kiss?!" My words seemed to echo.

_Kid, never been kissed?! Her?! Ha! Lulu has to be wrong. It's Kid we're talking about. The girl who parties and seems to have a new guy every week. I mean, she hangs around Cloud after all. They've had to kiss at least once or twice…without my approval. But, I guess Kid doesn't need me to make these choices for her. I'm not her father. I'm a friend who wants to be more than a friend._

**Cloud and Wakka turned around.**

"You comin'?"

"Yeah, you're holding us up," Cloud's words were cold.

_What was he so anxious to get to?_

**Lulu and I caught up with the rest of the group. Kid's cheeks were a fiery pink.**

"Lu, we won't be able to go through the woods at this time of night,"

"You're right, Wakka," Lulu turned to us, "We'll camp out where we waited before," All of us nodded, but Cloud. He walked over to a corner and sat down, his bulky katana lay across his chest.

"Later," Wakka spoke as he trotted away with Lulu at his side.

"That leaves us for the middle, Kid," I chortled.

"Yeah…" Her mind seemed to be somewhere else. I parked myself on the ground, pulling Kid down with me. She still looked as though she was out of it.

"Hey, Kid,"

"Yeah, mate?" She snapped back into reality.

"Tell me something,"

"Anythin', mate,"

"Have you ever been kissed before?"

"W-W-What kinda question is that?!" She barely got off her knees.

"Have you ever been kissed?"

"Ta be frank, no. I mean, besides tonight," My lips slid into a side smirk, a chuckle leaving them.

"Lulu was right,"

"Right 'bout what?" Kid started to get curious.

"About you never being kissed before. She could tell my the way you were acting,"

"Hey, Serge," My name was slurred.

"What?"

"Have _you_ ever been kissed before?"

_W-W-What…uh…I didn't really know how to answer that question. Yes and no._

**"Goodnight, Kid," I left her hanging, while I rested on the cold stone beneath me.**

"Serge!" Kid's voice boomed. "Serge! Tell me! Oh c'mon, I told you!" She couldn't hear me laughing. "Serge, this ain't fair! Tell me!" Kid started shaking my back. "Serge!"

"Fine…" I sat up once again. "No, I haven't Kid, you're the first," I said plainly, mainly without any emotion.

"Right on ya, mate!"

"What?"

_Kid's way of speaking can be really confusing sometimes. Half of the time, I don't understand what she's saying._

**"Will you guys be quiet!?" Cloud's tone didn't seem friendly. "People are trying to sleep!"**

"Sorry, mate!" Kid screamed in his direction. "Night, Serge,"

"Sleep well, Kid," I whispered as I laid back down in my resting position.


	19. That Horrible Monkey!

****

Chapter 18: That Horrible Monkey!

_It was just before dawn when I felt a slender figure rest her head on my shoulder._

**"Kid?" I delicately spoke, being on the safe side, just in case she was asleep. She didn't answer. Her left arm slid up my chest and curved around my neck. "Kid?"**

_I am pretty uncomfortable in this position. Though, if it weren't Kid, I would still be uneasy._

**Her tender lips reached my chin.**

"Mornin',"

"H-H-Hey, Kid,"

_That was uncalled for. Kid isn't usually too open about this kind of stuff._

**"Hey, lovebirds!" Cloud shouted. "We're getting ready to leave. Let's go!" Kid and I got on our feet.**

"What's in his pants today?"

"No clue," I laughed. Wakka, Lulu and Cloud were halfway down the trail.

"C'mon, slowpokes!"

"Comin'!" Kid yelled after Wakka. "Let's go, Serge!" Kid grasped me by the hand and whisked me down after our group.

_Is it me, or is Kid touchy feely today?_

**The woods were brighter than they were yesterday. Yellow and red leaves lay strain across the tracks. Joyful monkeys were jumping from tree to tree.**

"Nice day, huh?" I asked Kid.

"Sure is, m-" That's all I got out of what Kid was saying. Something durable and piercing knocked me in the back of the head, I, of course, was out cold.

"Serge…" A kind voice called out. "Serge, wake up!" I yawned, my eyes still not open.

"Five more minutes, Mom…"

"If ya think I'm yer mum, ya got another thing comin'!"

"Kid, please," I noticed Lulu's voice. "Serge, come on, get up," My eyes opened to view a wooden room. Everyone was surrounding me, except Cloud. He stood in the corner, his back leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

"Where am I?"

"You're on a boat," Wakka stated.

"Yeah," Kid took a seat next to me, "The monkeys in the woods dropped a rock…err, somethin' and knocked ya out,"

"Weakling…" I heard Cloud sigh in the background.

"Who you calling a weakling?!" I shot up, staring in Cloud's direction. "I'm surely not one!"

"Serge!" Lulu yelled as Kid grappled my arm. "Take it easy,"

"Yeah, mate. Ya just woke up," I sighed and sat down.

"Where we headed?"

"Luca," Wakka said. "Home of Blitzball!"

"What's Blitzball?" Kid and I asked.

"Ya don't know what Blitzball is?!"

"Yeah…"

"Let's see," Wakka paced back and forth. "Blitzball is a sport played in a sphere filled with water. Don't worry, ya can breathe. Ya throw a ball around and try to get the ball in the opponents' goal. Not to mention all the roughhousing . My team's already there,"

"Enough talk," Cloud walked out of the door. "We're here," All of us trailed out.

_Luca…that's where I started my journey last time I was in Spira. The concert was going on. The crowds were huge. Probably for Blitzball._

**"Let's head for the stadium!" Wakka ran ahead. We ambled after him, looking at all the sights I've seen before. We came up to a large stadium built for hundreds of people. Once inside, Wakka dashed over to a group of people who wore similar clothes to him. "Guys, these are my teammates, The Besaid Aurochs!"**

"Not all of us," A man somewhat balding spoke up. "Jassu and Dotta are ill,"

"What?!" Wakka looked like he was going to jump out of his pants.

"We need two more teammates, Wakka," Another man said. Wakka laughed.

"I know just the two guys to help us," Wakka turned around. "You two! Cloud and Serge, get to the dressing room, pronto!"

_What?! Me play Blitzball…with him?! No way!_

**"Alright," Cloud chuckled.**

"Kid and I will go find Kimahri," Lulu pulled Kid off with her.

"We'll get ta see 'em play, right?"

"Of course, Kid,"


	20. Penalty!

**RikkuxStarr:** It's been, what, 2 months since I've updated? Sorry about that! I've been busy with school and getting my web site all up. I started writing much further in the storyline, but I gotta get the hardest part done now. That's what's coming up. I had trouble with this chapter since I didn't really pay attention to blitzball, but then, I got a really great idea…

* * *

**Chapter 19: Penalty!**

**The halls were dimly lit as Cloud and I scooted after our fellow blitzers. We reached the locker room and we were thrown our uniforms.**

_They were similar to Wakka's. Baggy yellow overalls,green sandals, and the blue headband. Of course, I wore it over my bandana. The attire didn't fit very well. _

**After my adversary and I changed, we stared at each other and laughed the same notes. **

_It wasn't laughter of a shaggy dog story, it was more like of despise and hatred. Also, he looked pretty stupid in his uniform. _

**"You look pretty dumb yourself," Cloud looked ahead. **

**"What?"**

**"I knew that's what you were thinking,"**

**"How did you know?" I stuttered my words.**

**"I could tell by the look on your face," He slid forward, having me flow with him. After a long pause, he spoke. "You going to show off to Kid in the game tonight?"**

**"Why would you think that?"**

**"I know you like her, and I know you two have been arguing quite a bit,"**

**"Depends," I sighed.**

_I guess I wanted to show off to Kid, but it doesn't matter. She won't be able to tell which one of the Aurochs is me._

**He left me at peace until we reached the stadium.**

**"Look," He tilted his head off to the side. Lulu, Kid and the large feline we know as Kimahri were standing at the front.**

**"Hey, mate," Kid stopped us. "We can't get in, they ain't listenin' ta us,"**

**"Don't worry, follow us," I heard Wakka call from behind.**

**"He must of caught up pretty fast," I whispered to myself. We followed Wakka in. Guards tried to stop us, but they didn't approach us, seeing our uniforms.**

**"See…now wasn't that easy?" Wakka laughed. "They knew you were you with us!"**

**"You're unusually happy today, Wakka," Lulu mumbled from her purple lips.**

**"Yeah! 'Cause I know I have the best two people on my blitzball team!" Wakka grasped both Cloud and I around our necks, pulling us to his chest. Soon enough, he let us go, us gasping for air. Wakka stopped us a few short feet ahead. "Here we are…again…"**

**"Alright, I have the tickets for us three in section A1. We're in the front row, be sure to look for us," Lulu chuckled as Kimahri followed her down the hallway.**

**"Yeah, mate!" Kid pinched my cheek. "Ya better score a goal fer me or I'll beat yer sorry arse so hard you'll kiss the moons!"**

**"Will do, Kid," She smiled and dashed off after our companions.**

**"She is a weird one…" Wakka stared in a daze. "Alright!" He snapped back. "Let's get to the sphere!" Wakka pulled us both down a dark hallway to our right, then one to our left. Before we knew it, we were standing on the sphere's edge.**

**"You ready?" Cloud turned to me with his side smirk.**

**"More ready than you are!" All three of us dove in, the others soon following. The announcer's voice rang through the stands.**

**"Ladies and Gentlemen, kith and kin, welcome to round one of our blitzball tournament! Challenging the Luca Goers is the Besaid Aurochs! They've never won a game against the all-powerful Luca Goers! The Aurochs took last place in last years' tournament! How pathetic!"**

**"Is this how they usually treat you guys?" I faced Wakka.**

**"Yeah…and we've always been last place…never won a game…" His head hung low.**

**"Don't worry! We'll win today!" I screamed, trying to cheer up Wakka.**

**"That's right! I got the best two guys ever on my team! No chance of losing!"**

**"But we don't even know how to play blitzball," Cloud spoke up.**

**"True…but don't worry, Wakka! We'll try our hardest!"**

**"Yeah…our hardest," Cloud said, somewhat enthused.**

**_We need to win this, not only for Wakka's sake, but mine too. _**

_We got into our positions and faced our foes. The whistle blew, starting our two minutes to get a goal. I swam forward, following Wakka's bubbles as he sped for the blitzball. _

**"Serge! Here!" Wakka threw the ball in my direction. I caught it between my elbows and dribbled it backwards. No one was around me.**

_This is my chance to make a goal! Kid's going to be so proud! _

**Just as I lifted my arm to throw the ball, I felt an elbow to the back of my head. **

_I was out, cold. I swore no one was around me._

**I woke up in the locker room. **

**"What happened?" I rubbed the back of my neck. "Ow!"**

**"Serge, don't touch it!" Kid thrust my arm down.**

**"We had ta throw the game…" Wakka sighed.**

**"Why!?" I stood up, yelling as loud as I could.**

**"Unsportsman-like conduct," Wakka groaned, his head nodding toward Cloud.**

**"Cloud?! What did you do?!"**

**"Ya know that bump on the back of your head?" Kid spoke out.**

**"Cloud?! You did that?!"**

**"Didn't realize it was you," Cloud walked away, his back turned to us in the coldest way possible.**

_How could he do such a thing!? I mean, he let Wakka down! Not only that, he hurt me!_

**"Cloud, I'm going to-!!!" I started running for Cloud, but I was stopped by Wakka and Kimahri.**

**"Serge…mate, let it go," Kid put her hand to my forearm.**

**"But he-"**

**"Serge," Lulu spoke out. "We better get going. The next temple is not far from here," I nodded.**


	21. I Hear a Whistle

**RikkuxStarr:** Okay, I know this is a really short update, but the next stuff I wrote doesn't have anything to do with the stuff in this chapter. I know, it's been a while. I've been working on the end of the story. . I'm almost done with the last few chapters. Got about…2-3 chapters to end it, then I gotta do at least 4-5 chapters in the middle to lead up to what I have. Got to type all that up. I'm gonna be honest, I had no storyline for Mi'ihen Highroad, that's why I've been avoiding this part. Nothing really big happens here in FFX. I mean, yeah, the Chocobo Eater, but he's no big deal. Well…let's see…I don't think I have anything else left to say. Well…I'll try to get the next update soon. I promise this time! After I get past Mi'iHen and Djose Highroads, everything should go swimmingly. Well, get reading! Please review!

**

* * *

Chapter 20: I Hear a Whistle**

**"Yes, let's get going," Cloud placed his hand on the door knob.**

**"I wonder why you're in such of a hurry. Planning on getting that summon and trying to kill me with it!" I screamed. Cloud let his hand drift back down to his side. "Huh! Do ya!" I stepped closer.**

**"Heh," Cloud was slient for a second. Out of the blue, the tip of Cloud's bulky sword was at my nose. "You better watch your back,"**

**"Cloud," Kid pushed his sword down to waist level.**

**"Yes, Kid?"**

**"Shut up," A scowl was on both of their faces. Cloud turned around and headed out the door. "Ya alright, mate?"**

**"Just fine,"**

_I didn't expect Kid to say something like that to Cloud. She's usually nice to him._

**"Let's head for Mi'ihen Highroad," Lulu tossed us out onto the Luca streets.**

**"Where's Mi'ihen Highroad at anyway?" Kid stopped us in front of a large television screen in Luca square.**

**"Just outside the city," Lulu turned her head to the screen.**

**"The Maester is traveling through Mi'ihen Highroad as we speak. He is making his way for Guadosalam to take on the responsibility of defeating Lavos," The newscaster on the television's voice boomed.**

**"Takes a lot offa us," She turned away from the screen. "I neva liked him,"**

**"Kid, ya don't even know the guy, ya?"**

**"Oh yeah,"**

**"If we can hurry, we can see him," Cloud called from the staircase to our right.**

**"Oh, so ya wanna see the Maester now!"**

**"Precisely," Cloud led us out of the city, to a path in which leads to the highroad. Kid stopped us at the grand circle. Water was splashing against the rocks of the cliff.**

**"Hey guys…" Kid's voice trailed off. "Didja hear that?"**

**"Hear what, Kid?" I asked.**

**"That," There was an utter silence.**

**"I don't hear anything,"**

**"Ya don't?"**

**"Kid, what does it sound like?" Lulu questioned.**

**"It sounds…like a whistle,"**

**"Maybe you're just hearing things," Cloud, Lulu and Wakka walked up to the steps of the highroad.**

**"Maybe I am…" Kid stared out to sea.**

**"You know what they say about whistles," I walked next to Kid.**

**"What's that, mate?"**

**"They say if you whistle, the person you're trying to reach can hear it,"**

**"Serge…" Kid stared. "That's a buncha bologna," Kid pulled my arm. "C'mon, I wanna go home,"**

_I'm going to be honest, I made that up. I wanted to cheer Kid up, just a smidge. The thing is, I think I have heard that somewhere before._

**

* * *

RikkuxStarr:** Wisdom6906 and I have a special treat for all you Chrono Cross fans. She and I are writing a CC fic together. Since I'm so nice, I'm going to give you a li'l in sight. Okay, well, it takes place 3 years after the defeat of Lavos. Of course, the main characters are: Serge, Kid, Glenn and Orlha. Glenn and Orlha are engaged and emotions start getting tangled. That's all! Yep! . I'm mean like that. Well, wisdom6906 is going to be uploading this new story, so be sure to watch her. I should be giving her the prelude soon. It'll be uploaded within the next few days. 


	22. He looks just like you

**RikkuxStarr:** Wow...I finally updated. It's been forever, I know. Okay, I actually wrote the begining of this chapter probably three times. Well, hopefully I get more and more up soon. I know when summer comes, it'll be done for sure. I need tow rite about 8 more chapters, then it'll be smooth sailing, I promise. Those chapters are already written, but the last chapter is soooo dry...

**Chapter 21: "He looks just like you."

* * *

**

**As the six of us approached the Highroad, we instantly noticed a large herd of gigantic, yellow birds. They were grazing the land, searching for any little bit of food they could find.  
****  
"These things are huge!" Kid yelled with a surprising tone, approaching one yellow bird. She reached her hand out to it, but it had backed up and squawked.**

"They are called Chocobos." Lulu laughed at the squirming bird.

"Ya think we can keep one?" Once again, Kid tried grabbing a chocobo.

"Stop!" Kid's hand flinched, then jerked back. "Do not touch those chocobos!" A man, whom held a gun in his right hand, backed Kid away from the chocobo. "These are special bred chocobos for Maester Wazuki."  
_  
Wazuki...something about that name rings a bell. I can't figure out where I have heard that name before..._****

"Serge!"

"Oh, wait, what?"

"Finally." Kid tapped her foot, the usual signal for her being annoyed.

"We've been calling your name for the past five minutes." Cloud sighed and turned his back towards me.

"Sorry, I just spaced out."

"Ya think?" Kid gestured us to press on.  
_  
I know the name sounds familiar, but everything in this world is strangely coming back to me. Wazuki..._****

By the end of my thoughts, we had been walking across a bridge, high over a valley-like groove in the rock. Many chocobos frolicked beneath.

"Whaddya guys think this Maester guy looks like?" Wakka spoke out of the depths of silence.

"He's probably old." Kid laughed, her arms outstretched behind her neck.

"And wrinkly too!" I trotted right behind her. I took a quick look over to our fellow companions, only to find a strange look on Cloud's face.  
_  
It's probably just normal, heartless Cloud trying to laugh_**.**

"Wait a second..." Kid's brain had now focused on what was just said. "Ya guys don't know what Maester what's-his-face looks like?"

"No, we don't." Lulu shook her head. "He is kept from public appearances, until danger comes upon Spira."

"So...you're saying he only comes out when Lavos regenerates?"

"Exactly right, Serge." Wakka answered before Lulu could.

"Look ahead." Cloud called out to all of us. A crowd surrounded the path ahead. Kimahri, who had an aroma of not being there, came closer to the crowd. His head peeked over many other's, then turned to us.

"The Maester?" Lulu asked. Kimahri nodded with acknowledgment.

"Oh! Lemme see!" Kid pushed past me, shoving the others away from her. Kimahri grabbed Kid, holding her off the ground. "Lemme go!"

"Kid," Kimahri spoke for the first time. "Look over there." Kid stopped squirming and was able to see over the crowd.

"Hey...I can see that Wazuki guy!" Kid smiled, squinting her eyes, trying to see a better view of him. "He's not very wrinkly...and he has cobalt-like hair, and has a bandana wrapped around his head." Her eyes dragged themselves down to me. I looked up to her, then realizing everyone was staring at me.

"What?"

"That's kinda weird-"

"-You have the same description as him." Lulu and Wakka fit together a sentence, sending shivers down my spine.

"You look just like him." Cloud spoke, walking through the crowd. A path cleared for him, but soon filling up after he walked through.  
**  
"Ah, Cloud!" A deep voice called out to him. "Long time no hear-What?" The voice went from knowing to confusement. "He is?" The crowd backed away, Cloud was seen coming first. Behind him, a man with a taller stature, and having an almost exact body print as me, walked.**

"Serge..."  
_  
Dad...

* * *

_

**RikkuxStarr:** Lol... I couldn't resist the title. I've been so obsessed over BHK from Kingdom Hearts 2, that I had to use that title. Anyway, I might get another chapter up tonight, who knows?


	23. Familiar Faces

"**Hey hey hey!!!" Wazuki's eyes shifted from the crowds over to me. As he drifted through the mounds of people, it seemed as though he was parting an ocean. Once we came face to face, he instantly pulled me into a headlock. "Long time no see, son!"**

**"Hey mate…" Kid wandered over, a curious look was planted on her face. "This is yer old man?" She compared our faces, looking back and forth between us for almost a minute. "Yep, ya two are related." A big grin could be seen.**

_I'm not proud…to be his son…_

"So son…" Wazuki slightly released his grip. "What-"

"Don't call me 'son'!" I pulled out of his lock. The crowd let out a loud gasp. "Don't you ever call me that! You weren't a father to me!"

"Serge…keep it down, you don't want-"

"You left Mom and me to fend for ourselves!" My voice started to crack. "Don't you ever call me that…" I looked down, my hands tense. The crowd was silent. Footsteps were heard coming towards us.

"Sir!" Cloud stood in a military stance. Wazuki's awkward smile returned.

"Cloud, you know you don't have to treat me like that." Cloud went at ease. "What is it?"

"Sir, we were hoping you could help lead us through Mushroom Rock. We need to get to Djose Temple. This place is blocked by all these reporters, as you can see." News media and photographers could be seen for miles. "Also, we will be by your side for the fight with Lavos." Cloud moved from his spot and put his arm around Kid. "This is our summoner, Kid." Wazuki's face glowed. He grabbed one of Kid's hands, bent over and kissed it.

"It's a pleasure_**, zutto**_**…Miss Schala." Kid showed an awkward expression. I rustled in my spot.**

_Don't you touch her!_****

"Oh, what?" Wazuki leaned up and turned his attention toward me. "This your girlfriend?"

"No!" I yelled.

"Mate! Be nice ta yer Pop!" Kid tapped her foot.

"I don't have to listen to you!" I looked away for a second, and then realized I said the wrong thing to the wrong person. I slowly looked to her. Steam seemed to appear out of her ears. Kid's face was flushed.

"Don'tcha ever talk ta me like that!" Kid's hand moved to her dagger, but Lulu grabbed her. She let out a long sigh. "Schala? Me name's Kid." Wazuki's eyes shifted over to Cloud. Cloud slowly shook his head and Wazuki looked back to her.

"Alright, for now, Miss Kid."

_For now…? That makes no sense._

**Kid could easily be recognized as confused.**

"Now, what did that 'zutta' or whatever thing mean?" Kid's mind was boggled, as were all of ours.

"Haven't you been listening to the hymns in the temples? '_**Zutto'**_** is the very last word of the hymn. It means 'forever' or 'always'. It's a handy thing to learn…if you want to impress the ladies." He winked at Kid.**

"Too bad you have no one to impress," I said under my breath and continued. "You have Mom."

"Hmm? What was that, Serge?" It was easy to tell Wazuki was trying to mess with my mind.

"Whatever…" I stepped away from Wazuki over to Wakka and Lulu. Their expressions were shocked.

"Why do you talk that way to yer Dad?" Wakka put a hand on my shoulder. My response was not vocal. I lowered my head and shook it.

_The hatred towards my father was unexplainable. All the hardships that my mother and I went through from the years passed was all caused by him._

**"Alright ladies and gents!" Wazuki had his arms raised in the air. "We are on our way to Djose Temple!" He cleared his throat. "But first, I'd like you to meet our Al-Bhed translator," From behind Wazuki popped out a familiar blonde girl. Her build was slender. A wide-smile was spread on her face. Her green-swirled eyes focused on me.**

"Hey! You remember me?" It was Rikku.


End file.
